fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Osuna Meadows
Osuna Meadows is a member of the Iliad Organization, as well as a former agent of the Chiqutan Bureau of Paranormal Response, who makes her debut in the short story The Iliad Files. A timid and nervous woman who looks up to those in her new workplace, she aims to follow the footsteps of those she sees as heroes, bringing her government-trained eye to the ragtag group. Personality Osuna often comes across as a nervous or timid individual, who excels best when isolated due to fear of not living up to expectations of those around her; inversely, this has lead to her setting exceptionally high standards for herself. As a result, she constantly pushes herself to strive and excel in everything she does, leading to her high rankings within the Chiquita government. Osuna has an exceptional level of knowledge concerning world affairs and politics. In the past, Osuna has been show to be less timid and more reckless when concerning assignments; however, when a mission gone wrong wound up burning off half of her hand, she became more fearful of stressful environments, as well as becoming pyrophobic. She still does her best to complete missions when presented with them, but she approaches them far more cautiously than she used to. In social situations, Osuna tends to act as a sort of "team mom", attempting to keep everything in order to the best of her capabilities. As such, she can get exasperated when situations tend to get chaotic or out of control, leading to initial disconnect with the rest of the Iliad Organization when compared to her past in the CBPR. Description Osuna has a slim, slender figure with slightly tanned skin and long hair reaching down to her waist, which used to be a dark brown but has since been dyed strawberry pink. She is noticably farsighted, leading to her use of corrective glasses. Part of her right hand has been charred away, leading it to be replaced by a prosthetic device known as the Bladedrive. Osuna's common field outfit consists of a dark suit top, a long blue scarf, and blue jeans, alongside small black shoes. Connected to her glasses are small devices hooked to her brain, which recieve signals to enable her to harness the Bladedrive's power. In The Iliad Files, Osuna is also seen in a more casual outfit, consisting of khaki shorts and a black tank top. The Bladedrive devices on her glasses are still present. Abilities Aside from standard government agent training- skill in gunplay, diplomacy, self-defense, and codebreaking- Osuna possesses access to a unique weapon known as the Bladedrive, which is used as a set of prosthetic fingers on her right hand. Able to shift into a cannon-like state at will, the Bladedrive acts as a summoning tool and remote control device for a wide variety of energy blades, which she is able to summon and manipulate at will. While she can wield these blades manually, she more often uses them remotely as ranged weapons. Appearances The Iliad Files Osuna's first appearance, she is featured as the story's main protagonist as it follows her debut in the Iliad Organization. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Asexual Characters Category:Pyro's Characters Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Heroines Category:Iliad Online